Cammasāṭaka-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Cammasāṭaka-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by H.T. Francis and R.A. Neil ---- JATAKA No. 324 CAMMASATAKA-JATAKA "The kindly beast," etc.--This story was told by the Master while living at Jetavana monastery, about a monk who wore a leather jerkin. (*1) Both his upper and under garment, it is said, were of leather. One day swiftly moving out of the monastery, he went his rounds in Shravasti city for alms, till he came to the fighting-ground of the rams. A ram on seeing him went back, desiring to butt him. The Monk thought, "He is doing this, as an act of respect for me," and himself did not pull back. The ram came on with a rush and striking him on the thigh felled him to the ground. This case of imaginary salutation was blazed abroad in the Congregation of the Brethren(Monks). The matter was discussed by them in the Hall of Truth, as to how the leather-coated Monk fancied he was being saluted and met with his death. The Master came and inquired the subject of their discussion and on being told what it was said, "Not now only, Brethren, but of old too this ascetic imagined he was being saluted and so came by his death," and he then told to them an old-world legend. ---- Once upon a time the Bodhisattva was born in a merchant family and worked on his trade. At that time a certain religious Monk, clad in a leather garment, in going his rounds for alms, came to the rams' fighting ground, and on seeing a ram falling back before him, he fancied it did this as a mark of respect, and did not himself retire. "In the whole world," he thought, "this ram alone recognises my merits," and raising his joined hands in respectful salutation he stood and repeated the first stanza: The kindly beast makes an act of homage before The high-caste brahmin versed in holy tradition. Good honest creature you, Famous above all other beasts, I vow! At this moment a wise merchant sitting in his stores, to restrain the Monk, uttered the second stanza: Brahmin, be not so rash this beast to trust, Else will he haste to lay you in the dust, For this the ram falls back, To gain an impetus for his attack. While this wise merchant was still speaking, the ram came on at full speed, and striking the Monk on the thigh, knocked him down. He was maddened with the pain and as he lay groaning, the Master, to explain the incident, gave utterance to the third stanza: With broken leg and bowl for alms upset, His damaged fortune he will painfully regret. Let him not weep with outstretched arms in vain, Haste to the rescue, before the priest is killed. Then the Monk repeated the fourth stanza: Thus all that honour to the unworthy pay, Share the same fate that I have met to-day; Prone in the dust by butting ram laid low To foolish confidence my death I owe. Thus mourning he there and then came by his death. ---- The Master, his lesson ended, thus identified the Birth: "The man in the leather coat of to-day was the same then as now. And I myself was the wise merchant." Footnotes: (1)Mahavagga, viii. 28. 2.